Be Careful What You Wish For
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: All Anna wants is for her sister to be happy. In Anna's mind the best way to happiness is through true love. One night she makes a wish on a shooting star, asking that her sister will fall into the arms of her one true love! Shame Anna didn't know that you better be careful what you wish for, as it may just come true!
1. A Wish Gone Wrong

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Summary: **All Anna wants is for her sister to be happy. In Anna's mind the best way to happiness is true love. One night she makes a wish on a wishing star, asking that her sister will fall into the arms of the one for her! Shame Anna didn't know that you better be careful what you wish for, as it may just come true.

**Chapter One:** A Wish Gone Wrong

So after seeing Frozen I just knew that somewhere out there people would be writing Jelsa stories and of course I just had to check it out. After reading the most amazing fan fictions ever, and seeing the beautiful artwork for the pairing, I fell in love with them. Jelsa fans this is all your fault, you and all your amazing, wonderful works have overwhelmed me with feels. I decided I wanted to contribute something to this incredible fandom, so here it is _'Be Careful What You Wish For.'_ Fingers crossed I do everything justice! xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Gaurdians. If I did Elsa and Jack Frost would be married already. **

* * *

"Do you want a build a-"

"Anna, I am trying to work" Elsa cut in.

Anna let out a low groan and flopped down on to the chair in front of Elsa's desk. She glared distasteful at the stacks of paperwork, books and sheets of paper stacked high and neatly, acting as a barrier between her and her sister.

_'Well... At least it isn't a door'_ Anna thought, blowing a stray strand of her hair from her face.

"So... what is it you're doing? Anything interesting?" Anna asked, strumming her fingers down one of the stacks of papers, not noticing how they wobbled dangerously close to falling over.

"I'm afraid it's nothing that would interest you, Anna" Elsa said with a soft, pitying smile.

"Try me" Anna said. "I'll have you know I can be very interested in queeny business."

"Queeny business?" Elsa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, all the stuff that comes with being a queen. Dealing with trades, trying to keep up good relationships with other kingdoms, keeping the villagers hap-wahh!" Anna let out a squeal as the paper she had been toying with toppled forward, taking down with it two other stacks and effectively burying her within their depths.

"You forgot dealing with troublesome sisters too" Elsa sighed, shaking her head. She had just finished alphabetising those sheets.

Anna dug her way out of the mini paper mountain and gasped for air. Glancing nervously up at her sister she let out a nervous giggle. "Ha, ha... Oops" she shrugged sheepishly.

Elsa dragged her hand down her face and met her sisters eyes with an icy stare of annoyance.

"I'm so sorry!" Anna apologised, struggling her way out of the paper mass. "I swear I'll fix-wahhh!"

Anna slipped on a sheet of paper, her arms flailing wildly in the air as she reached for anything to regain her balance. Unfortunately she grabbed the next stack of paper work, bringing half of it down onto her as she collided with the floor and causing the other half to fall backwards, igniting a domino effect on all the other piles and stacks.

Elsa watched in horror as all her hard work collapsed around her. Paper flew into the air and slowly fluttered to the ground around the two sisters. Only the sound of paper scratching the marble floor as it landed filled the air.

Elsa shut her eyes, breathing in deeply. "Anna."

A beat passed.

"Yes... Elsa?" Anna winced as the room grew colder. Raising to her feet she brushed off stray pieces of paper that had caught onto her dress.

"In future when I'm carrying out my paperwork I hope you'll understand that I'll be bolting the door shut."

Anna bit her lip, casting her gaze to the ground. She hadn't meant to mess up her sisters work, she had just wanted to show an interest in what she did. The strain in Elsa's voice told Anna that her sister was biting back her anger for her sake. She still struggled to keep her powers under control, particularly when she got upset or emotional.

Noticing her sisters sorrowful look, Elsa felt a twinge of guilt stir inside her. Clearing her throat she caught Anna's attention. "Only... temporarily. At least until the top priority work is done. I actually quite enjoy your company when I work" Elsa said, raising off her seat.

Anna's face visibly lit up at the comment. "Oh come on, who dosen't love my compan-"

"When your being quiet that is" Elsa teased, with a sly smile.

"Hey!" Anna shouted, hardly suppressing a grin.

"Now what is it you came here to talk about? I assume you didn't come here only to sabotage my work" Elsa smiled teasingly as she linked arms with her sister, leading her towards the door.

"Oh actually I was wondering if, only if you wanted to that is, you don't have to if you don't want to but-"

"Anna! Breath" Elsa cut in, raising one hand to stop her sister from rambling on as she often did.

"Oh sorry!" Anna laughed nervously, pushing her braid behind her ear. "Well Kristoff and I are going out for a picnic and I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

"I'm sorry Anna but I don't want to intrude on your courtship with Kristoff" Elsa replied politely.

"What no-" Anna said hurriedly, unlinking her arm from her sisters and instead stepping in front of her. "You wouldn't be intruding! I, I mean we, we being Kristoff and me, want you to come!"

"Anna it wouldn't be fair on the both of you" Elsa said, clasping her hands. "You go and have fun. I have to finish up cleaning the mess in here."

"A mess that I made! I'll help you clean it up and then we can both go out and-"

"Anna, for the millionth time it's fine. You should go out and spend time with him just the two of you, I know you don't get to spend as much time with him by yourself as you would like. So go and take advantage of this."

Anna's eyes lit up, signalling to Elsa that her sister had a way around her excuse. "But we won't be on our own. It's Valentine Day, you know, so there'll be hundreds of other couple there so you can come! You're not intruding, really!" Anna said excitedly, grabbing her sisters hands. "And with so many people there it won't be as awkward as it would if it were just the three of us!"

If anything it would probably be far more awkward being surrounded by couples left, right and centre. Elsa's smile faltered at the thought.

"Anna I can't" she said, pulling away from her sisters grasp. "We can all go out together another time but right now I have this to deal with. It's a part of my responsibility as a queen."

Elsa appreciated her sisters attempts but her work had to come first for now. It was her duty and responsibility as Queen and she had to put her people's needs before her own. Besides, in all honesty, she didn't feel very comfortable with the idea of joining the two lovers on their outing, especially knowing she would be surrounded by other couples.

"So you're pulling the Queen card on me, huh?" Anna scowled, crossing her arms.

Elsa offered her sister an apologetic shrug. "Its effective."

Anna let out a sigh, pouting her lip out as she left. Once out she popped her head back through the door and called out her sisters name, causing Elsa to turn back around.

"You know, with it being Valentines day and all who knows" Anna smiled slyly, "If you come you might find... _the one_."

"The _what_?" Elsa spluttered, face flushing.

"Oh you know" Anna said nonchalantly, shrugging as she swung open the door, hanging onto the handle. "Your Prince Charming. Your _one_ true love. Your _soul_ mate. The one your _destined_ to be with!"

Anna's eyes dazed off into the distance as she thought of all the blessing of romance. She was a romantic at heart, and the idea of her sister finding that person that gave her that fuzzy feeling inside that Kristoff gave her, filled he heart with glee. _Oh_ how she _wished_ her sister could experience it, to know of the happiness it brought.

Elsa, red faced, waved her hands in the air as though shooing away the idea. "Really Anna, I don't have time for such fantasies and nonsense."

Anna snapped out of her stupor and took on a look of offence. "Now hold on a second. Nonsense? Love isn't nonsense Elsa! It's beautiful and fulfilling! _Oh_ and when your true love kisses you and you get those butterflies in your stomach, oh I swear I could _soar_!"

Elsa face reddened even more, if it were possible. She did not want to hear this from her sister. "Anna, I'm sorry, I love you dearly but leave. Now!"

With a wave of her hand a blast of snow went hurtling toward her day dreaming sister. Anna came out of her romantic notions just in time to let out a yelp and close the door before the snow blast hit the door and froze it over, locking the princess on the outside.

"Hey! No fair! I thought we agreed on no ice magic when we're having a discussion!" Anna shouted into the room, slamming her fists into the door. A kick was the next resort, a kick that Elsa guessed Anna quickly regretted as she could hear the series of hisses and ouch's and curses at the door after. "Fine! Be stubborn!"

The Queen approached the door and placed an ear against the ice. She listened to the receding footsteps but didn't make to move away from the door.

_'Five... four... three... two...one'_ Elsa sighed.

Right on cue Elsa heard the thundering footsteps of her sister as she raced down the corridor and stopped behind her office door.

"I'm sorry Elsa! And I completely understand-" Anna went on a little mumbled ramble that Elsa found difficult to translate from behind the door. "Anyways. I love you. And I'll see you at dinner okay! Bye!"

This time when she could no longer hear her sisters footsteps Elsa removed her ear from the door and took a step away. The Queen kept her eyes shut as she turned away from door. Daring to open her eyes see took in the sight of the damage her sister had done to all her paperwork.

A self-pitying wail escaped her. This was going to take hours to fix! Piles of papers scattered the room, some magically having found their way half way across the room while others were sticking out at odd angles from the furniture. Gazing up, Else winced as she saw some of the paper captured within the chandelier. How was she meant to get them down from all the way up there?

Why? Why her? She had been up for two nights straight alphabetizing and categorising everything and now everything was everywhere! The annoyance and anger she felt over the situation swept through her and the ground around feet began to ice over.

A knock on the door knocked her from her pity party.

"Yes?" she called out tiredly, crossing her arms and scowling at the ice around her.

"Your majesty I'm terribly sorry. But the paperwork you've been working on-" a servant, Hugo by the sounds of it, called out. There was a certain skittish tone to the way he was speaking, and a sinking feeling settled in Elsa's stomach as a result of it.

"Yes... what about it?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Immediately she chided herself for being so negative. _'I doubt it'll be anything as bad as what's already happened. Stay positive Elsa. Stay-'_

"Well it turns out there that was last years paperwork... heh, heh, this years paperwork has just arrived... uh... at the palace."

She could hear the wincing in Hugo's voice, along with the three fearful steps away from the door he took. Wise man.

"That's... that's fine Hugo. Thank you for letting me know."

"You welcome you highness" Hugo said before hightailing it down the corridor.

The ear-piercing scream of frustration that came from the Queens room, along with the plunge in temperature, only speed up his hasty escape.

* * *

Anna giggled as Kristoff kissed her farewell. She watched from the castle gates as he mounted Sven and the two galloped off back towards the troll village. When he was out of distance she blew a soft kiss and waved a goodbye before heading towards the castle.

_'Rather cold tonight' _Anna thought to herself as she wrapped her clock around her tighter. _'Really quiet too.'_

The courtyard always unnerved her when the sun had set. At nighttime it was deserted, the only soul in sight being the odd guard patrolling the grounds. Besides her breathing, only the sound of her heels clicking off the pavement could be heard.

When she approached the fountain near the door to the castle she stopped and sat down on its edge, her hand idly skimming the water surface.

Glancing up she saw Elsa's room was still alight, meaning the queen was still working. Guilt flooded through Anna. While she had been out having a romantic day off with Kristoff, her sister had been stuck in the castle working away.

Working away like she always did.

Anna struck the water's surface with her hand hard. How could she be so selfish? She shouldn't have gone out with Kristoff, she should have been performing her role as princess and assisting her sister in ruling the kingdom as best she could.

She shouldn't be leaving it all to Elsa to deal with...

All by herself.

Alone.

_'No!'_ Anna had made a vow to Elsa and herself that day in the ice palace that she would be there for her sister, always! To offer her a hand when she needed it, even if she didn't want it.

Anna looked back up to her sisters room, a determination alight in her eyes.

_'From now on Elsa. I promise, I'll be there for you.'_

She would help her sister with all the work. Two heads were better than one and with both doing the work then surely that would lead to it being finished faster. The faster it was completed the more time Elsa could have to be free and enjoy herself.

_'You deserve all the happiness in the world, Elsa. You deserve it more than anyone I know' _Anna thought with a small smile as she lay down on the fountain.

She gazed up at the full moon surrounded by thousands of glimmering stars. Anna had to admit, although she preferred the summer and daylight, the night-time sure had its wonders. It was times like this she understood why her sister preferred the company of stars.

"I just wish I knew how to make you happy" Anna whispered to the night.

Her thoughts drifted off to Kristoff, he made her happy. He filled her with a warm tingling feeling that left her giddy. His absence made her feel like a part of her was missing. He always knew how to cheer her up and make her laugh, it was his specialty. Heck, he could make her smile without even trying.

A shooting stars streamed across the sky.

Anna jumped up, watching it in wide-eyed wonder. _'Quick, quick, quick! Make a wish! Oh, what do I wish for?'_ Anna clasped her hands in front of her heart, shutting her eyes tightly as she wished with all her might.

"Elsa... I want you to find the person that would give you that same feeling Kristoff gives me. I wish you could just, oh I don't know, just fall into the arms of your true love right now!"

_'You deserve happiness... so much more than me'_ Anna thought, tugging her cloak around her more tightly.

Anna smile wavered when the shooting star suddenly burst into a brilliantly blue light. The princess had to rub her eyes a few times. She could have sworn that light made the shape of a snowflake?

Shaking her head she headed back into the castle.

It had too be awful late, now she was starting to see things.

And snowflakes no less.

She blamed her loveable sister for that one.

* * *

Elsa placed the last stack of paperwork down onto her desk.

"Finally!" she sighed in relief. "And its only taken me-" she glanced at the clock on the wall, rolling her eyes at the sight. "Ten hours. There goes my day."

Making her way over to her window she gazed up at the gleaming moon. The sky was crystal clear, allowing each and every single star to be seen by all brave enough to look up.

With a smile she turned, just missing the shooting star her sister had wished on.

She made her way over to her bed were she found Olaf curled up fast asleep. She smiled fondly at her childhood friend and then began making her way to the other side of the bed. She didn't get far as a strange feeling of warmth swept through her, causing her to stop mid step.

A gasp escaped her lips. "What the?"

Ice swirled from under her feet, frosting the floor and creating a snowflake design. Elsa panicked. She hadn't done that! she hadn't activated her powers! The warm feeling started to get stronger, causing her to cry out in surprise and fear.

Olaf stirred and sat up, rubbing his blurry eyes as he spotted Elsa.

"Is something wrong, Elsa?" Olaf yawned. He blinked a few times, sobering up from sleep pretty sharply when he saw the sight of a terrified Elsa. "Elsa! What's wrong-what's happening to you? Why are you glowing like that!"

Olaf flew off the bed and scrambled over to Elsa, grasping hold of her hand.

Elsa's skin had began glowing an ice blue color, the same as the snowflake which had started glowing brighter and brighter with ever passing second.

"Olaf! What's happening?" Elsa cried, her hand rising to her chest. She tried to shake Olafs hand from hers. "I don't know what's happening. I... I might be losing control of my powers again. Please go Olaf! I don't want to hurt you!"

The window blew open with a powerful gust of wind. Elsa and Olaf shielded their eyes with their arms from the blowing winds that blew around them, sending Elsa paperwork whipping through the air.

"Your highness! Are you alright!" A guards voice accompanied by loud banging came from the other side of the door.

"Elsa! Elsa what's happening! Elsa let us in!" Anna's panicked voice cried.

Elsa could hear them trying to break the door down.

"NO! Don't come in here! I don't know what's happening! It's not safe!" Elsa turned to Olaf. "Please _leave_!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Olaf shouted over the wind, clutching onto Elsa's dress tightly. Thee two became enveloped with the strange light.

Elsa let out a gasp as the ground disappeared from under her feet, and the two went spiraling into a vortex of darkness. As she fell she reached a hand up to the light of her room, just before the light faded away into nothing, she could have sworn she saw Anna reaching a hand down towards her.

"_**ANNA**_!"

"_**ELSA**_!"

That was the last word she heard before her world... went black.

* * *

Jack Frost spun in the air, laughing as the wind blew his snowy hair against his face. He plunged downwards through the clouds and was greeted by the sight of a city, at its centre was a magnificent colosseum.

_'Ah Rome'_ he smiled wickedly, stopping to hover a few hundred feet from the ground. He pointed his staff towards the ancient structure. "Now when was the last time I saw you? Fifty years, give or take?"

Baby Tooth fluttered beside him, scolding him with a series of tweets.

"Hey!" Jack smirked, holding up his hands in defence. "I haven't done anything... yet."

He grinned wildly at Baby Tooth before speeding down past towards the colosseum, coating it in ice as snow began to fall behind him from the skies.

Baby Tooth was right, North and the other Guardians were going to have a fit at him for doing this. But hey? He had a record to uphold, couldn't have anyone out doing him on the naughty list now could he?

Baby Tooth sped after him and gave him a disappointed shake of her head.

"Aww come on, it's just a little fun. Learn to live a little" Jack teased, patting the little fairy on the head.

Baby Tooth crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Come on, we've got some more winter fun to spread."

The two flew on through the air, covering the lands in ice and snow as they went. Eventually they came across the Mediterranean sea. Jack twirled in the air, grinning wolfishly at his reflection in the water.

A loud _**bang **_like the sound of an explosion caused him and Baby Tooth to freeze, both looking around puzzled.

"What was that?" Jack asked, raising his staff defensively.

Baby Tooth shrugged, zipping in to the hood in Jacks hoody and hiding. Cautiously she glanced out, looking for the source of the sound. While looking around, something odd in the waters reflection caught her eyes.

Tugging lightly at a strand of Jacks hair, Baby Tooth started tweeting.

"What is it Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth pointed below.

Both the Spirit of the Winter and the fairy curiously gazed down into the water's surface. In the water they saw the remains of a bright blue light that had exploded in the shape of a snowflake as it hung in the air. After a few moments, a black vortex of so sorts appeared at the snowflakes centre.

"What in the world?"

Something blue fell out of the black hole and flew towards the surface at incredible speed. Squinting at the water, Jack tried to get a better look. What was that down there and how was it traveling so fast under water?

Jacks eyes widened. It wasn't rising it was...

"Falling?"

Wincing he quickly looked up... a tad too late. A mass of heavy blue fabrics crashed into his arms, its force of impact plunging him down into the icy waters below with a _splash_!

Opening his eyes in the water, he saw the blue mass sinking towards the sea floor. He would have left it but curiosity urged him to swim towards it. As he approached the blue thing, he finally managed to get a good proper look at it.

His eyes widened with what he saw.

It was a girl. A girl with long light wavy hair, so light it almost seemed white, floating around her. Her skin was as pale as ice and the mass of blue he had seen he realized had been her dress swirling around her due to the wind and now the current of the water.

Kicking his legs, he swam as fast he could, and gathered the girl into his arms before heading back up. When he broke the surface he heard the young women gasp for air but not stir from her unconsciousness.

"Anna" he heard her mumble to herself, her face contorting in discomfort.

"Anna?" Jack repeated, staring at her intently.

The girl turned her head into his chest, lightly snuggling into him. He assumed she was doing so for warmth. She must be freezing. He knew he had to get her out of here and to warmth as quickly as possible otherwise she may not survive.

One startling thought dawned on him, and instead of racing off to warmth, he found himself trapped, staring at her through narrow eyes filled with confusion.

How was it possible that he could touch her?

She hadn't gone right through him as ever one else did. No, she has smacked right into him and brought him kicking and screaming down into the waters with her. Right now he was able to holder in his arms. Why was that? Who was she? And where on Earth had she come from?

There were so many questions racing through his mind. He looked to the sky for answers, and was greeted by the sight of a white mass speeding from the heavens towards him.

"ELSA!" Jack heard a male voice.

"What the heck is-is that a-" Jack said before realizing where the thing was about to land. He cursed under his breath and shot upwards, girl still in arms. He just made it into the air before the white mass crashed into the ocean directly where he had been floating.

What in The Man on the Moons name was going on? Why was it suddenly raining mysterious girls and...

A small snowman broke the surface of the water and glanced at a bug-eyed, jaw slacked Jack.

"Hi I'm Olaf!" Olaf grinned, waving his branches in the air. "And I like warm hugs!"

And raining snowmen...

_Well_... this certainly had been an interesting night.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this :) xx Hope you liked it. Any advice, tips, hints, suggestions are all more than welcome ^_^ xx


	2. Bad Impression

**Chapter 2: Bad Impression**

O_O So... so many reviews... so many alerts and favs... I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS! This was such an amazing response, I really hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. I have a ruff idea where I will go with story. Anything you would like to see added please feel free to ask and I'll try my best to incorporate it within the story. xx

I had actually planned to explain a lot in this chapter but unfortunately it got really long so I had to cut this chapter down. A lot will be explained in the next chapter :) xx Sorry for how long this took to update as well, but alas work and college stole me away from my Jelsa shipping :(

**Note to all reviewers:** All your reviews have been replied to at the bottom of this chapter. I usually do it at the top but in case anyone reads this via the phone I've put it at the bottom to spare them too much scrolling :) xx

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians. If I did Jack Frost and Elsa would be married by now and all our shipper hearts would be sleeping peacefully. xx**

* * *

"ELSA!"

The moment the guards broke the door down Anna shoved her way through, her hands instinctively attempting to shield herself from the raging wind blasting through the window.

Anna barely had time to register the shock and horror that threatened or overwhelm her at the sight that greeted her. Her sister and Olaf, glowing in a frightening blue light, falling through a dark portal that had emerged from the floor.

Anna didn't even think. She dived towards the black vortex, falling to her knees, her hand reaching out towards her falling sister.

"**ANNA!**"

Anna's heart clenched painfully at the sound of her elder sisters scream, her voice filled with so much fear.

"**ELSA!**" Anna screamed, wanting her sister to hear her, to know that she was coming to save her.

Anna reached down into the darkness in vain, stretching her arm as far as she could and nearly falling in after her sister. The two guards grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to pull her away, but she violently shook them off, her whole intent being on saving her sister.

"Your highness, please!" One of the guards yelled over the howling winds as he tried to pull the princess away.

"No!" Anna screamed, her voice deranged. "I have to save her! She needs me!"

She wasn't going to watch as her sister was taken away from her again! She had just gotten her back after so many years of being alone!

Anna fought her way back to the very edge of the portal, her heart plunging into despair with what she saw. Her sister was far too gone, a barely visible swirl of blue fading into the blackness. All Anna could do was watch in dismay as Elsa and Olaf plunged further into the eternal darkness that was glittered with millions of shinning silver dots that twinkled like the stars in the night sky.

The last proper glimpse Anna had caught of her sister was her face.

A face filled with nothing but pure terror.

Anna knew it was a look that would forever haunt her darkest of nightmares and plague her every waking moment.

The portal began to close, but Anna didn't notice, she just kept staring at the shrinking dot of blue that had been her sister, falling further and further away from her.

The guards took advantage of her distraction and grabbed her by the elbows, hauling her away. Their touch caused her to instantly fight against them, even though she knew it was pointless, even though somewhere at the back of her mind her voice told her that they were only trying to help.

It didn't matter though. She wasn't the one who needed help.

It was her sister...

When the portal swallowed in on itself, shutting itself off and completely vanishing in a shattering blast of blue sparkling light, Anna's struggles stopped. One of the guards hurried over to the window and bolted it shut, blocking out the dying winds outside.

For a long time the princess simply sat on the cold floor of her sisters room, her eyes glazed over, fixated on the imprinted snowflake upon the marble floor.

The guards who had been watching over her left her after an hour, joining the others in their search for their queen. Anna refused to accept it, but somewhere deep within her she couldn't fight the sinking feeling that it was useless.

The menacing disembodied voice that she could vaguely hear only encouraged this poisonous thought. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, if it was real or her imagination. It was a silvery, honeyed voice that whispered darkly from the shadows around her, taunting her that their efforts were futile. That no matter how long they searched... they would _never _find their queen.

Anna clutched her head, willing the sinister voice away.

_'You'll never find her. She's gone.'_

_'No'_ Anna whispered to herself, tears slipping from her eyes.

_'Just when you thought you could finally be together she's tore away from you. Did you ever stop to think that you aren't meant to be with one another?'_

_'Go away' _Anna gritted out.

_'Oh dear sweet little Anna, you're all alone... once again. Just as you should be.'_

_'Enough!'_ Anna inwardly screamed.

She would find her sister. She would! And no one was going to stop her from doing so! No matter the cost she would be reunited with her sister.

_'It's just another obstacle' _Anna told herself, biting her lip.

Bitter feelings of hatred at the world swelled up inside her. There was always something wasn't there? Something to separate the siblings from being together.

Why? Why was there always some force standing between her and Elsa? Why did the entire universe seem to want to tear the two sister apart?

_Why! _

Anna slapped her palm against the ground bitterly, her eyes shutting tightly as she tried to lock away the tears and the pain. There was always something...

_'From now on Elsa. I promise, I'll be there for you.'_

Her unspoken promise whispered in her thoughts, slowly lighting up the darkness that had enveloped her mind. Slowly, her eyes opened.

She had promised herself that would be there for her sister. To help her when she needed it. Despite her efforts she had failed thus far... but that didn't mean she was going to give up.

"There has to be something here" Anna mumbled, scrambling to her feet and wiping away the rebellious tears. "There has to be a clue or something!"

She wasn't going to sit by and do nothing! Desperately she started looking around the room, searching for anything that didn't look normal, stood out or was out of place. There just had to be something to give her a clue as to where her sister was or something to explain what had happened! There had to be!

Unbeknownst to Anna, as she ran around the room urgently looking for any clues, the moons rays had deliberately crept into the room from the window, shining its light upon the spot Elsa had once stood. When the light intensified, it caused something lying on the floor to glitter and gleam, catching the princesses attention.

"What the..." Anna trailed off, walking over and kneeling down beside the glittering substance that surrounded the snowflake on the ground.

She picked the powder like compound up, scrutinizing it for a few seconds before allowing it run through her fingers. It was a black, grayish powder mixed with shimmering silver slivers. It was cold to the touch, and left Anna's hand feeling oddly tingly.

Taking a small pouch out of her pocket, she shoveled as much of the strange powder into it as she could fit before tucking it away in her dress. Maybe it was a clue to how Elsa had disappeared.

Casting one last solemn glance around her sister's room, Anna realized with a small heart throb that there was nothing else she could do here.

Hand placed against her heart, she took a deep calming breath. She had to conceal away all the pain and fear she was feeling, she couldn't let it show. Not now... not until she found her sister. For Elsa she had be strong, she couldn't allow her anxieties and emotions to get the better of her.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show." Anna murmured silently.

There was only one person that could help her now.

She just prayed that he could help her as he had done so many times before.

* * *

Once Anna left an eerie silence descended upon the room. It only took a few moments before the silence was broken by the sound of slow, calculated footsteps emerging from the shadows.

"Well that was very nice of you, Old Friend" a dark voice said mockingly. "The silent spectator finally interacting? Shedding some light on the girls troubles. How noble."

A man stepped into the light cast down by the moon, the moons rays unveiling him of the shadows that had cloaked him. He was a tall man. His skin was a pale grey which brought out the brightest in his menacing orange eyes that were tainted with an iris of silver. His hair that was as black as that of a crows feather was sleeked back into spikes. Most of his body remained hidden, his black robes seemingly merging with the shadows gathering around the light of the moon.

"It's a very interesting situation we have here, wouldn't you agree?" Pitch Black said, gesturing around him. "A young queen blessed with the power of ice and snow vanishing into thin air?"

Pitch's eyes sought out the snowflake imprint on the floor, he indicated to it with his head. "Seems the Star of ønsker is up to it's old tricks again."

The Bogeyman began to pace within the boundaries of the moonlight, his eyes drifting up to were the moon hung in the sky, silently watching his movements.

"I think this could be a good thing... well, for me that is" Pitch laughed darkly, a canny glint gleaming in his eyes. "Imagine it. A kingdom distraught due to the absence of their beloved queen. An ill prepared princess forced to take up her sisters pedestal, having the reins of control thrust upon her, all the responsibilities, the obligations and endless expectations. Poor little thing won't know what hit her."

Pitch ceased his pacing, his eyes focused on the glowing beacon in the twilight sky. "This is all just too beautiful, isn't it? A perfect set up... for fear."

Pitch took a few step back, the shadows devouring him from sight until all that could be seen was his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Little Anna... will be this kingdoms downfall. And there is nothing that you, or your precious Guardians can do about it. Afterall... you only protect children."

* * *

"Do me a favor and please don't drop her-" Olaf said, squeezing Jacks neck tighter as the wind blew against his face. "Or me for that matter."

"Hey, ease up on the grip there, little guy" Jack choked.

Currently Olaf was handing onto the winter guardian's neck as he flew through the clear night skies above New York, the sleeping queen carried in his arms, fittingly in princess style.

"And don't worry" Jack said, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips and grip as he pulled Elsa in closer to him."I won't drop you."

"Well that's a reli-ahhhh!" Olaf let out a shrill screech as Jack suddenly nose-dived down towards the Earth, pulling up within seconds of colliding with the side of the empire estate building. Olaf tightened his grip, using his free hand to hold onto his carrot nose.

"Are you crazy! We're going to crash!" Olaf screamed, flinching as Jack narrowly missed another building. "I'm too young to die!"

"Chill out, Frosty, you're in safe hands with me. Just make sure you don't let go!" Jack laughed, moving his flight pattern to a safe distance above the city and out of the skyscrapers range.

"Don't do that again! And my name is not Frosty" Olaf scoffed offended. He uncurled his arm from around Jacks neck to smack him across the head. "I told you earlier that it was Olaf and it hasn't changed to Frosty since then. If it does I'll let you be the first to know."

Jack winced from the hit, casting a scowl to the snowman on his back. "Gee thanks, don't I feel special." Jack turned his attention to the sleeping queen in his arms, gesturing with his head. "You never did tell me who Sleeping Beauty here is?"

"Oh" Olaf's voice instantly perked up. He leaned over Jacks shoulder to look at the guardian more easily, the shift in conversation to his friend causing a toothy smile to form on his face. "That's Elsa. She made me!"

Jack could hear the fondness in his voice, along with the pride that came from supposedly being made by the girl. The little snowman obviously cared deeply for her. Whether or not the girl had made him however, was still up for debate. How could she have brought to life a living breathing snowman?

"She made you, huh?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"She did!" Olaf huffed, picking up on the spirits disbelief.

"Oh sure, I believe you" Jack said unconvincingly. He decided it was best to change the topic and leave that line of questioning to later, hopeful Elsa would be able to explain the snowman's origins to him later. "So where exactly did you guys come from anyway? You just suddenly fell from the sky... or is that normal were you come from?"

"Nope, not as far as I know" Olaf shrugged. "And we come from a wonderful little place up in Norway, called Arendelle. Have you ever been there?"

"Nope, never even heard of it" Jack answered. He caught the unimpressed scowl from the little snowman. "No offence."

Jack felt the temperature drop, it was getting colder, fast. His eyes adverted down to the passenger in his arms. She looked to be breathing normally and wasn't shivering from the cold, but he couldn't be sure. He knew he had to get her to warmth soon.

"Wind! I need you to take me home faster!" Jack shouted to the wind, to which it complied.

"Did you just... talk to the wind?" Olaf asked confused, quirking an eyebrow.

_'Ha ha... tell me I haven't ran into another crazy person.' _Olaf winced inwardly.

"Yeah" Jack shrugged.

"That's... uh" Olaf nervously chuckled. "A little odd, don't you think?"

"Says the talking snowman" Jack grinned, swirling through the air and causing Olaf to scream and clutch on tighter. Jack didn't slow down, instead picking up the pace and going as fast as he could.

"Slow down!" Olaf screeched, catching his carrot nose as it went to fly off his face again.

"No can do, Frosty. I need to get her to warmth fast, she might be suffering from hypothermia and if we don't hurry up she could die" Jack explained, speeding up even more.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Olaf said, waving his hand. "Elsa doesn't mind the cold. She use to live in an ice palace, you know."

_'I'm pretty sure the cold will be bothering her' _Jack thought.

He was surprised that the snowman wasn't at all concerned about the welfare of the girl, whereas earlier he had shown hints of deep care for her.

"An ice palace, huh?" Jack replied, deciding to humor the snowman for now.

"Oh you should have seen it! It really is beautiful. Though I wouldn't go up there now, my brother Marshmallow lives up there by himself and doesn't like company. Unless it's Elsa or me that is."

"Marshmallow?" Jack asked, slightly puzzled. Images of a giant living Marshmallow sitting in a palace of ice upon a throne of snow, a small tiara on its head, flickered through his mind. It could be possible, he was after all, talking to a living snowman. "And whose Marshmallow? Is he an actual marshmallow or is he a snowman like you?"

Olaf tapped his free branch off his chin in thought, his head slightly tilted. "I wouldn't call him a snowman like me, per say."

As Olaf prattled on about Marshmallow, neither he or Jack noticed the sleeping queen stirring from her slumber.

* * *

"Kristoff, are you sure getting enough greens in you. You're looking a bit thin."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Bulda as he unhooked Sven's harness. It was best not to give her attention when she went full-out mother mode on him, least it encourage her.

"You're a growing boy, you need your vegetables!" Bulda prattled on, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently. "Cliff explain this to him! He clearly isn't listening to me!"

Kristoff turned to see Cliff appear next to Bulda whom was now huffing, her arms crossed in annoyance. Cliff turned to Kristoff, giving him a look he knew all too well; it translated to _'Humor her. For all our sakes.'_

"I'm eating plenty of vegetable, okay!" Kristoff sighed exasperatedly, folding away the harness. He tucked it away in his bag before reaching in and pulling out a carrot which he offered to Sven.

Sven looked at it excitedly, tongue licking his lips in anticipation for the delectable treat.

"That's our boy!" Bulda instantly perked up, slapping her husband Cliff on the shoulder playfully. "See told you. I knew he was trying to get himself in shape. He'll need to be for when he pops the big question to Anna!"

Kristoff had been successfully blocking Bulda out until the words _'pop the big question' _and _'Anna' _came about in the same sentence. He started spluttering violently, a blush spreading across his features.

"Wow" Kristoff drawled, a nervous chuckle integrating into his words.

He turned to face the two trolls, his movement taking the carrot out of reach just as Sven had went to take a bite. Sven glowered and made another attempt at retrieving the carrot, but Kristoff moved away, causing Sven to nearly trip over himself.

"Lets not get a head of ourselves here" Kristoff said, his hands gesturing for them to slow down. "Anna and I are taking things _slowly_."

Besides, even if he wanted to ask Anna the big question now he couldn't. He first had to get through Elsa, and taking on the Snow Queen was not something he was in a rush to do.

He liked not being frozen.

Although he and the Queen were on good terms, he knew when it came to his relationship with her sister that she was far less keen to the idea than she let on, or perhaps even realized.

She was protective of her sister, and for this he could not fault her. Anna didn't exactly have a great track record when it came to suitors, so he could understand why Elsa was far more precautions. Especially considering what Anna's naivety and over trusting caliber had almost led to.

It was not a thought he could entrain for too long.

"Now hold up!" Bulda snapped, hopping up onto Sven's back so she was face to face with Kristoff, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Are you telling me you two haven't even discussed this yet? And how long is _'taking things slowly'_ going to be exactly?"

Kristoff took a bite out of the carrot in his hand, leaving Sven staring at him in horror. With a pout and a glare at his owner, the reindeer plopped himself on the ground, pouting his lip out. His sudden movement caused Bulda to roll over backwards with a yelp.

"Why are you so interesting in the progress of mine and Anna relationship?" Kristoff asked, taking another bite out of the carrot... as well as poor Sven's heart as he watched his carrot being eaten. Bit. By. Bit.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Bulda scolded, dusting herself off as she rose to her feet. "And _why _am I so interested? Simple. I want some grandchildren!"

Kristoff nearly keeled over, swallowing the chunks of carrots he had been chewing and choking on them. He banged his fist off his chest in an attempt to force down the contents stuck in his throat.

Several near by trolls saw his predicament and scurried over, two jumping on one another shoulders while a third hopped on top and preformed the Heimlich maneuver. After a series of worried check overs to make sure the young man was alright, the trolls bid their quick farewells and rolled off to continue along their business.

_'Grandchildren!'_ Kristoff choked inwardly, completely taken aback.

That was it.

He had to put his foot down, now! If Elsa ever overheard Bulda or anyone talking about his and Anna's futures in that sense, then he knew, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she really would hunt him down then and there!

And that thought... was terrifying.

"Right listen-" Kristoff said sternly, his gullet now free of restrictions. "We need to have a serious conv-"

"KRISTOFF!"

Kristoff, Bulda, Clint and Sven all turned round to see Anna galloping towards them on her grey horse. Before her horse had a chance to stop, Anna had threw herself off of it, landing next to Kristoff who caught her from falling over.

"Oh Anna! " Bulda beamed. "We were just talking about you. Kristoff wants to ask you a-"

Kristoff effectively shut off the rest of that sentence with leaning over and clamping a firm hand across Bulda's mouth. "Not, now. Please."

Bulda rolled her eyes, reluctantly nodding in agreement. Since he asked nicely she would keep quiet... for now.

Kristoff turned to Anna with an apologetic smile. The smile faded when he finally got a good look at her.

She looked terrible. Tears stained her flushed face, her auburn hair, having fallen free from their braids, clung messily to her face. Every so often a vicious sob would shake her body.

Everyone around fell into silence, watching the princess with concern.

"Anna" Kristoff asked anxiously, his eyes filing with a deep concern. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's... It's Elsa and Olaf" Anna whimpered, the veil of tears that lined her eyes threatening to fall with each word. "They're gone. I need your help, can you please take me to Pabbie?"

* * *

Elsa struggled to open her eye, Olaf's voice having stirred her from her sleep. She wasn't too sure how she had ended up asleep, hadn't she been finishing off her paper work? No... she had finished it and had been going to bed when-

Panic shot through Elsa, the memories of the strange light and vortex coming back to her in a series of flashes. Olaf! Olaf had fallen into the darkness with her! Was he hurt?

"I like to think of Marshmallow as a giant, snowy teddy bear with a few anger management problems and anti-social tendencies. He's really nice once you get to know him, though."

Elsa relaxed at the sound of her friends voice. He didn't at all sound hurt or distressed at all. Perhaps it had all been a dream then? A content sigh escaped her lips at the reassuring thought. Of course it had been a dream, what else could it have been?

Elsa allowed herself to snuggle into her pillow, opting on allowing herself a few more minutes sleep. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, from carrying out all of her queeny duties as Anna called them.

Although she had completed all of her paper work she still had plenty to keep her time occupied for a several more weeks, and once she was finished that there would of course have a accumulated even more work of her to do. She still had to set out the arrangements for the next treaty meeting with the Northern Isles, make new trading settlements with the fishing villages at the far end of Arendelle, make preparations for the Summer festival ball and agree on plans requested by the villagers for a new trading market to be built in the west end of the kingdom.

There was so much to do, and never a chance for Elsa to just let go and have... fun. Elsa softly laughed an empty laugh. Fun... she hardly knew the meaning of the word of late.

She hit her hand off her pillow, trying to fluff it up a bit. It seemed awfully hard.

"Oww! What was that for?"

Elsa, surprized, ceased all movements and remained perfectly still. As far as she was aware pillows didn't talk. It was then she realized with startling horror, that she wasn't actually in her bed. It felt like she was being carried by someone, the owner of the voice presumably. Not knowing what was going on she decide to continue her faux sleep until she could get a hint as to her current situation.

_'Maybe I just collapsed due to all the work. It's probably just one of the guards carrying me over to my obviously saw me, got worried and got help' _Elsa reasoned.

"So where are you taking us? Back to Arendella?" Olaf asked curiously.

_Back _to Arendelle? Scratch that, not a guard! She was one hundred percent certain that she had not left Arendelle for any reason at all since before her coronation. Being in her room finishing off her work was the last thing she knew without a shadow of a doubt she had been doing before blacking out. So why in winters name was she outside of Arendelle?

Carefully, she peeked out from one eye, trying to take in her surroundings, but from her position all she saw was the blue fabric of her captors clothing. Strange, most of the strangers shirt was frosted over. But how could that be? It was summer time in this part of the world. Unless she had subconsciously done it in her sleep. If that was the case then she had to be careful, her powers might be getting out of control again.

"The North Pole" came the strangers easy reply.

_'North Pole?'_ Elsa gasped inwardly. And how did he plan to take her there? That journey would take weeks, months even! Not even the best ship in all of Arendelle could take him there fast enough. The curious question though was why he was taking her there?

It was plausible that he could be some sort of spy, or worse assassin, sent from a neighboring rival kingdom. Although Arendelle was a peaceful country, and had allies through out the globe, Elsa regretted the knowledge that not every nation saw eye to eye with hers. They had many enemies, just as any kingdom did. And it was feasible to conclude that this may be one of her enemies doings.

But again, why the North Pole? Arendelle had no enemies or allies up there as it was uninhabitable. No one in their right mind lived up there. Anyone who dared try to live their would most likely die of the cold and even if they survived the bone chilling temperatures then they would starve. No crops could be grown there and there was no suitable materials to build a fire let alone suitable dwellings.

Regardless of the purpose for taking her to the North Pole, Elsa felt rather insulted. Did her captors truly think he could take her all the way up there without her putting up a fight? She was the Queen of Arendelle, also known throughout the lands as the Snow Queen. The powers of winter could be wielded at her finger tips at will. She was a formidable opponent, and not too be taken lightly.

"Oh the North Pole! Anna told me all about there! That's where Santa Claus lives, right!" Olaf's grinned.

"The one and only" the stranger said, and Elsa could hear the smile in his voice. "That's actually who we're going there to meet. His real names Nicholas St. North, but the guardians and I all just call him North."

Elsa couldn't tell if the stranger was being serious or not. He was taking her to the North Pole... to see Santa Claus... really?

"What's the Guardians?" Olaf asked.

"The Guardians is what I am. We protect the children of the world, whether they're good or bad, naughty or nice, from all the evil of out there that wants to hurt them. We were all chosen by The Man on The Moon."

Elsa inwardly winced. That confirmed it, she had been kidnapped by a crazy person. She was going to have to have serious words with her guards when she got back. No one should have been able to break into the palace let alone be able to successfully kidnap her, the queen of all people! The guards could count their blessing however, if it had been Anna who had been whisked away rather than her then heads would have rolled.

"That sounds exciting! Who are the other Guardians? Or is top secret?" Olaf added in a conspiracy whisper.

_'Oh Olaf don't encourage this mad man, please' _Elsa cringed. Olaf had always been far too trusting, a trait she suspected he had acquired from Anna.

"Well besides North there's the Easter bunny, Bunnymund. The Tooth fairy, Tooth. The Sandman, Sandy. And yours truly, Jack Frost" the stranger listed off with pride.

Santa Claus? Easter bunny? Tooth Fairy? Sandman? Jack Frost! What was this stranger prattling on about? All of those characters were nothing more than fairytale for children.

She knew all their stories. Elsa remembered a time when her mother and father would tell her them before she went to bed, along with so many other tales that filled her mind with wonder. Stories of legendary creatures such as unicorns that would frolke around the forest as fairies danced between the tulips. Tales of evil spirits, ghosts, demons, goblins and the king of nightmares, the Busemann, that lived within the shadows and fears of children. Legends of slumbering dragons guarding damsel princesses locked within towers. Wonderful myths of fair haired mermaids whom swam the seven seas with kelpies, sirens and selkies. Or tall tales of skies filled with airborne creatures like gryphon's, harpies or witches.

She loved the stories, they all amazed and inspired her.

But that's all there was too them. They were fantastical fabrications. Nothing more than bedtime stories to fascinate children and help them sleep at night, to keep them obedient when they dared disobey their parents, or reward them for their good behavior.

They weren't real.

And that was something she had learnt the hard way.

"I thought they were all just fairy tales?" Elsa heard Olaf say.

The stranger scoffed. "Again, says the talking snowman. You and sleeping beauty here fall from the sky out of nowhere and here you are questioning our existence? Not to mention the fact that we're flying right now. You'd think you could suspend your disbelief a little. No pun intended."

_'Flying? Did... did he just say we're... flying?'_ Elsa tensed at the thought.

Flying wasn't possible, but then again the stranger did have a point. She had the powers of winter magic within her, she could create living breathing creatures from ice and snow with but a wave or gesture of her hands, and could conjure gowns made from her element with a simple thought. So... why couldn't such things as flying and magical creatures from legend be true?

Despite this thought she couldn't bring herself to believe in such wonderful tales. But there was one way she could test whether or not the stranger was lying, at least, about the flying. She had noticed it was awfully windy.

Carefully, and still pretending to be in slumber, she turned her head away from the strangers chest, letting out a sleepy moan. After a few moments of remaining still she dared pry open one eye that she doubted her captor could see from his position.

_Oh _how she _wished _she hadn't looked, barely did she contain the gasp.

She was soaring high up in the night sky, strange dazzling yellow and orange lights of a city blaring brilliantly hundreds of feet down below her. The skies were crystal clear without a cloud in sight which allowed her to see the endless streams of lights stretching out far as the eye could see until they came to an abrupt stop into darkness were land met sea.

What in winters name was going on?

Trying to fight off the surging feeling of fear, Elsa shut her eye again tightly. She could feel her powers stirring in response to her panic and confusion. Her hands were tingling with prickles as her powers fought their way to the surface.

_'No. Not now, please!' _Elsa begged, clenching her hands shut.

She couldn't lose control of her powers, if she did then she could hurt the stranger. Even if he was some sort of alliance with an enemy nation it didn't mean she wanted to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt anyone! Especially not with her powers! And if she did hurt him while they were up so high then it would end badly for all of them...

_'Breath in... breath out... breath in... breath out' _Elsa tried to calm herself.

"Watch out for that tower!" Olaf cried suddenly.

Elsa instinctively open her eyes which widened twice the size at the sight of a skyscraper they were speedily approaching. She let out a cry and swiftly turned her head into the strangers chest, her eyes clenched shut tightly as she awaited the impact. Instead she felt herself suddenly flying upwards as the stranger pulled up just in time to miss it.

_'This has to be a dream. This is has got to be a dream' _Elsa inwardly cried, biting her lip.

"Morning Elsa!" Olaf cheered happily, peering over Jacks shoulder to see her. "Well actually I suppose it would be good evening rather than good morning, ha ha."

A chuckle escaped her captors lips. "So I see you awake, Sleeping Beauty."

"Why do you keep calling her that? Her name is Elsa!" Olaf asked, nudging Jack by his shoulder.

If it hadn't been for the fear racing through her Elsa would have scolded herself for having let on that she was awake. As it was she was too panicked to completely grasp hold of the situation. Forcing open her eyes, she looked up.

The stranger, a boy barely older than she, with shockingly white hair as white as snow, looked down at her through kindred icy blue eyes as vibrant as the bluest ice. He had a cheeky grin on his face, clearly amused by the fright he had given her from his antic.

"How are you doing this?" Elsa shouted frantically, her eyes locking with the strangers.

Jack swirled around another building, slowing his pace slightly to hear his passenger better over the howling winds. "The flying? Well I guess you could call it a talent."

At the corner of her eye Elsa caught how Jack skimmed past yet another building, missing it by inches. She turned her head back towards him, refusing to acknowledge the building passing by her in a blur, nor the bewildering uncomfortable distance between her and the ground.

This all had to be a dream, there was no way this was real! She wasn't flying through the skies, she was back home in Arendelle resting peacefully with Olaf by her side.

_'Just relax, Elsa... this is just a dream. Now you're going to close your eyes, count to three and once you open them everything will be back to normal' _Elsa reasoned, closing her eyes.

But when she re-opened her eyes and saw the amusement dancing in the strange boys eyes the hope that this was a dream began to quiver.

"This is a dream" she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Not a dream, I'm afraid" Jack laughed, suddenly diving downwards.

Elsa felt her stomach lurch at the sudden dive. She instinctively threw her arms over the boys shoulders, squeezing tightly as the dread of falling became all to real. At the corner of her eye Elsa caught how Jack skimmed past yet another building, missing it by inches. She turned her head back towards his chest, refusing to acknowledge the building passing by her in a blur, nor the bewildering uncomfortable distance between her and the ground.

How could this be a dream? Since when were dreams so vibrant with colors and sensations? She could feel the wind beating against her, blowing her hair into the air behind her. She could feel the closeness of the strange boy and the way he carried her in his arms. Her eyes had seen everything crystal clear, whereas in all her dreams before everything had been foggy and murky.

Was it possible that this was all... real?

No... she refused to let go of the possibility that this was a dream. It had to be... but if there was a chance that this was real then she knew what she wanted.

"If this isn't a dream then let me down right now!" Elsa cried frantically against the wind.

"What do you mean if this isn't a dream?" Jack asked. After a pondering over it for a few seconds a grin broke out onto his face. "Oh right, I guess it's because I'm so dreamy, huh?"

"What?" Elsa snapped. "Ughh! No! I demand that you let me go this instant!"

"Calm down, I'm sorry" Jack apologized, trying to calm the girl. "It was a joke. Sounded better in my head than it came out."

"I don't care about that! I asked you to let me go, now!"

"Well aren't you the bossy boots" Jack rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm trying to help you. I'm just taking you somewhere were you can be warm and we can make sure you're okay. You fell into-"

Elsa shook her head. She didn't care what he wanted to do, all she did care about was getting to the ground, she had to. She could feel her powers raging inside her, desperate to be let go. Her emotions were getting the better of her and she couldn't keep them at bay for much longer.

"I don't care! I need to be on the ground now!" she shouted.

Her eyes darted over to where her hand was grasping onto the strangers upper arm. Frost spread from her fingers, slowly coating the boys jumper in another layer of icy spirals. She wasn't going to be able to restrain her powers for much longer...

"Right now! Let me go immediately!"

"Will you please just listen to me?" Jack cried exasperated, finding it difficult to keep a comfortable hold on the girl as she began struggling against him.

"You have to let me go!"

"I'm trying to take you-"

"No! You are taking me nowhere but back to the ground!"

Olaf clutched tighter onto the Guardians neck as Jack was forced to cease flying forward and instead spend all his focus on trying to calm Elsa down. Olaf could see his friend was upset, she wakes up in a strange place with no idea how she got there and in the arms of flying stranger? But if she didn't calm down then Jack was going to end up dropping her.

"Um Elsa... I really think you should listen to-" Olaf tried to reason, but Elsa cut him off, not listening to the little snowman pleas.

"Let me go now!" Elsa cried. "I need to be on the ground!"

"Calm down! You're safe with me, I'm just trying to-"

"I said put me down!" Elsa shouted, hitting her hand against Jack's chest. Her eyes widened when she saw the imprint of ice her fist left on the boys jumper. She was losing it. "If you don't put me down I'm gong to end up hurting you!"

"Please" Jack scoffed. "I hardly think there's anything you could do that would hurt me."

"You don't seem to understand, I'm being serious!" Elsa snapped, her anger flaring.

All around them small flurries of snow started falling from the once clear sky as a result of Elsa's anger. Jack's eyes narrowed as he noticed the snow... he hadn't done that.

"What the..." Jack trailed off, as his eyes landed on the building they were hovering next to. Frost was slowly creeping and twirling along the windows. Just before the particular window he was looking at fully frosted over he noticed in his reflection that his breath was now coming out in small puffs of condensation due to the dropping temperature.

"I don't know who you are or what enemy of Arendelle sent you to kidnap me but I swear if you do not set me down I'll make sure you're punished to the fullest extend of Arendelle's laws!" Elsa threatened.

Jack absentmindedly nodded in agreement, not really paying any attention to her. "Uh huh, sure thing."

"Elsa, he isn't an enemy!" Olaf chipped in with a smile, hoping that this revelation would ease his friends mind. "He's Jack Frost!"

"There is no such thing, Olaf!" Elsa snapped, hitting her hand off of Jack's chest again in an attempt to regain his attention. When even more ice spread onto his jumper Elsa clasped her hands, pulling them in tightly to her own chest, not daring using them anymore in her current emotional turmoil.

"Oh really?" Jack said narrowing his eyes, the girls statement drawing his attention away from the mysterious change in weather and back to the girl in his arms. "Jack Frost isn't real, huh?"

"Truly" Elsa shot back. "Now. Let. Me. Go!"

Jack's eyes drifted momentarily off to the right, a sly smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. He bolted through the air, ignoring the startled screams from both his passengers. After a few seconds he came to an abrupt stop in mid air and looked at Elsa, waiting for her to re-open her eyes. When she did they sought out his and he could see that she had another threat at the tip of her tongue ready to be fired at him.

But the moment his eyes caught hers he smirked, a smirk that stopped the threat dead in its tracks. Elsa knew he was up to something, she didn't know what it was until he casually looked downwards. Curiously and cautiously, she too looked down and saw only darkness. Once her eyes adjusted the moonlight allowed her to make out something below her... something that looked like a very small lake.

Her eyes instantly found his again and immediately she caught onto his intentions. No... she hadn't meant for him to...

A full fledged smirk broke out onto Jacks face. Well if she wanted him to let her go then who was he to argue? "As you wish."

"Don't you dar-!" Elsa cried horrified.

Her scream carried on the last of her sentence when Jack spread out his arms, allowing the queen to drop out of them.

And for the second time that night, Elsa fell from the sky.

"Did you just... did you just..."Olaf stuttered, mouth gaping as he turned to look at Jack ,horror etched on his face.

"Yeah" Jack said, almost with a touch of pride. "I did. Well you did say she didn't mind the cold."

Dropping the girl into a pond from a good few feet in the air probably wasn't the best way to make a good first impression, but hey, he'd had worse.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for taking the time to read this. Stay tuned till next time xx Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll correct them when I get a chance. I actually prefer it when people point it out that way I can learn from the mistakes and improve my writing.

Now as a rule I always reply back to everyone who reviewed. You took the time to review so I'll take the time to reply :) xx

**Blokken: **Aww thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Miki Fubuki: **Thank you! xx

**Cumberbitch-Sam: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! xx

**Aquila: **Literal wish fulfilment have are the best! They can be so much fun! I'm happy you're enjoying the story! xx

**Alexis Knight:** Oh my stars! I loved your review! Made me laugh so hard! XD Thank you! xx

**UPDATE:** Here's your update, my friend! I'll try and update every week or at longest two. Key word try. Just depends on work and college xx

**Zinala: **Thank you for pointing that out! I actually hadn't realised I was doing that O_O My English teach would have a fit if she saw that! When I get the chance I'll go back and fix those errors. Hopefully I haven't done it too much in this chapter as I've been more wary of it. Thank you! And I'm you're enjoying the story so far xx

**WalkingPotterGirl14:** Thank you! xx

**CocoVanillaMilk:** I'm so happy someone picked up on that line! I didn't think anyone would have took much notice of it xx Thank you! ^_^ xx

**Miseve:** Here's the next update xx I'll try and update weekly, or at most every two weeks if work and college allow it xx

**smores2946:** Thank you! xx

**sakura-fai:** She's gotten Elsa in a heap load of trouble, that's what's she's done lol xx I'm glad it's Elsa's paperwork and not mine though lol x Thank you for the review xx

**Number66: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! xx

**Guest:** Don't worry I haven't abandoned the story! ^_^ xx

**Guest:** I had hoped to explain more in this chapter but because it was so long I had to cut it down, so hopefully a lot will be explained in the next chapter x As for the jumping universe thing though I've decided to keep Jack and Elsa in the same universe xx Though I'll explain the rest next chapter ;) xx

**Ellis E:** I'm glad! Thank you! xx

**I'msuchageek:** Lol don't worry, I will xx (P.S sorry for spelling your username wrong, but for some reason it kept disappearing when I added in the dots. Not sure why that happened xx)

**msjones1998:** I'll try my best too ^_^

**AstralSecret:** Thank you! xx

**amiernguyen:** Aww thank you xx

**NightFury:** I actually kinda wish I could have had the story set mainly in Arendelle (I love stories set there!). We'll see more of Arendelle though through Kristoff and Anna though xx

**lola:** Thank you! Here's the update! Hopefully I'll be able to keep updates weekly, at max every two weeks.

**jhellou:** Your review actually kinda inspired me to keep Anna in the story. I was going to just focus on Elsa and Jack but then after seeing this I got a good idea for the bigger plot of the story. Thank you xx But Anna will definitely have to deal with all the queeny business, whether or not she handles it well... well we'll have to wait and see ;) xx

**TheAmethystGirl:** Don't worry I'll continue this ^_^ I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter xx

**Katarina Aguilar:** You'll have to wait and see if Elsa's is going to be joining in on the fight ;) As for Kristoff and Anna originally I wasn't going to keep them in the story but after being hit by inspiration thanks to yours and another few reviews I decided to keep them in. They'll play an important role later on xx

**josie823:** Sorry for how long it took to update! xx But here you go, my friend :) xx

**bells-mannequin:** Thank you! xx

**EvelynHunters: **Thank you! xx And will do! xx

**Pp:** Same dimension I'm afraid. Though they will still be star-crossed lovers x You'll see why in the next chapter ;) xx

**Azure-x-Roze:** Most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter, I don't want to spoil to much so hold tight till then xx As for how long till Elsa gets back to Anna and Arendelle? Hmmmm, who knows? Elsa might not find a way back, but I guess you'll just have to wait to find out ;) xx

**Guest:** Thank you for the review! xx

**Guest:** Sorry for how long it's taken to update, work and college have been priority at the moment but I'll try and update every week or two xx

**Guest:** Don't worry, I will xx

**skylerchili:** Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying the story! xx

**Guest:** Fear not, I won't give up on this! xx

**electricangel12:** Thank you for your review! xx They'll be plenty more comedy and hopefully I'll be able to prevent the characters from being OOC xx

**Guest:** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx

**Matsuoka Shina:** Ah! Please don't die! I updated! I Hope you enjoyed this chapter xx

**MiGoreng:** Lol sorry! xx

**Guest:** Lol thank you xx

**Starshinesoldier:** Awww thank you! xx

**Guest:** Thank you! Loool loved your review! I liked the latin! ^_^ xx

**Rosie Thornet:** Thank you xx I'm glad you're enjoying it! xx

**KatieBug1017: **I'll explain exactly what's happening in the next chapter xx


End file.
